Experiment 0211701
by ikataru
Summary: The story of a young girl and her childhood as Hojo's experiment
1. Chapter 1

_"È il futuro del nostro mondo, regoleranno insieme."_

"What the hell is the supposed to mean?" A young man dressed in a long lab coat asked another man who was gazing out the window.

The man turned slowly, he too wearing a long crisp white lab coat. He adjusted his small glasses over his dark black eyes. "That isn't important." His voice was mysterious, yet meek.

The younger man nodded politely. Suddenly another man rushed into the room. "Doctor Hojo, the Angel is ready…" This newcomer said quickly staring at the man with glasses.

Quickly the three men exited the room and made their way into a smaller one. As they walked into the room, the lights brightened and the tallest man, with glasses approached a bed in the middle of the floor.

A young brunette woman looked up at the man. "It is time…" He said gently to the woman. She nodded to him and closed her eyes.

From outside the room, you could hear the screams of pain coming from the young woman and the deep voices of the doctors rushing around her.

"Stabilize her…"

"It's coming…"

"She's fine…she will be fine…just get the fuck over here…"

Suddenly the voices fell quiet; all that could be heard was the cry of a small child.

Six years Later:

"You must eat…I do not want to come in there and force you…" Doctor Hojo said standing in the doorway of a small room where a young girl sat on the floor.

The young girl looked up at the tall dark haired male wearing thin rimmed glasses. "Ni!"

He ran his hand through his bangs before walking into the room. "I will do it…do you wish to be tied down and force fed again?" He said holding his hand up to her.

The child's large green eyes opened wide. "Ni, ni! Ni! Hojo-sama ni!" She said jumping up to her feet. The young one stood in front of Doctor Hojo wearing a small red dress with tiny white dots all over it. Her feet were bare and her tied back in a small red ribbon. "Ni…food isa icky.." She said turning her back to him and crossing her arms.

"What is wrong with it?" He said walking over to a small table in the room where a bowl sat. The man crouched down. The room was a very tiny room, a cot in one corner a table in another and a small drawing easel in the middle. "It looks like food to me…" He said dipping his finger into the bowl of warm chicken broth.

The child turned back to him. "Hojo-sama play and……me eat." She said nodding to him.

He shook his head. "Fine, just eat."

The young girl giggled and rushed over to the table. "Yay!" She quickly sat down and drank the broth as the Doctor watched her and wrote in a small notebook. "Play now!" She said finishing her soup.

Hojo looked down at her. "First, I have to go talk to Mr. President, and then we can play." He said walking out of the room.

"Ni! Hojo-sama isa meanie! Ack!" She said folding her arms. "Mister President isa meanie!"

Hojo shook his head. "I don't think President Shinra would like you talking about him that way."

The young girl shrugged and stuck out her tongue. Hojo shook his head again and laughed a little closing and locking the door behind him as he exited the room, leaving the young child locked inside.

A little over and hour later the door opened again and the young girl jumped to her feet. "Hojo-sama, play?"

A tall figured entered the room staring at her. His eyes seemed to have a green glow to them, his long white hair shined in the room's dim lighting. A thin smiled crossed his face as he walked across the room. The child looked up at him.

"Papa! Come to play?" She said rushing to him hugging his leg firmly.

He shook his head staring at her. "No, I came to speak with you." He said bending down to her level. His voice was deep yet kind. "I will not be able to come see you anymore. President Shinra wishes to keep you away from me." He took a deep breath. "I know you do not understand this now, but you are different from other children. You are an experiment…I hate this so much. Hurting you this way, but I have no other choice." He said standing up.

"Papa….love ni?" She said as her eyes welled up with tears.

The man turned away from her and began to walk out the door. "You will understand one day, this was the only choice I had to keep you alive."

"Papa!" She said rushing after him.

Quickly the door slammed in her face and she was once again left alone in the room. The young girl rushed to the cot and threw herself across it. "Papa…ni….hojo-sama…ni…..love….ni…" She said closing her eyes and weeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later:

Shrill screams filled the Shinra Laboratory as many blood samples were taken from a young nine year old girl.

The aging Doctor Hojo stood over her staring into her eyes. "It will be over soon…"

She looked up at him with her large green eyes as tears fell down her face. "Hurt…pain…ni..." She said trying to shake her head. The girl was strapped down on a cold lab table as two scientists stood over her, taking blood samples, giving her shots, and running random tests on her heart. This wasn't something abnormal for the young one. For the past nine years, she had been nothing more than an experiment. After a few moments of more screaming, the young one passed out.

"Enough…." He said as he began to un-strap her small fragile body. "She has had enough for today." He lifted her and carried her out of the laboratory.

As the doctor walked down the hallway with the small girl in his arms he encountered another child. A young blond boy wearing a white coat and white pants stood in a doorway staring at them. Hojo looked up at the boy then down to the young girl in his arms. The boy was only two years older than the girl and they had been in the same building their entire lives and never once stumbled upon each other. Hojo walked through the doorway and past the 11-year old boy and looked away from him as he proceeded to take her back to her "cage". The boy just watched quietly as they disappeared down the hallway and into an elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Five Years Later:

"Experiment #02117, sir." A young scientist with short brown hair said as he bowed slightly before a short chubby man dressed in a sleek red suit.

"So, this is her?" He said approaching a young lady with long brown hair, big green eyes and wearing a knee length light blue cotton dress.

The frail young lady looked up at the man and bowed her head. "President Shinra." She said with a light voice.

He shook his head. "She is so tiny…this is the mans child? You did bring the right girl?" He said turning to the scientist.

"Yes, this is the Jenova child sir." He said bowing again.

"She doesn't look healthy; get her out of my face." He said turning away.

"Yes sir." The scientist bowed and turned to the young experiment.

The door to the president's office opened wide and a young 16 year old blond male walked into the room. "Oh." He looked around at the scientist and the girl. "I didn't know you were busy."

"They were just leaving…" President Shinra said glaring at the young lady.

She looked away from him and over to the young boy. The entire 14 years of her life she had lived in the laboratory of Shinra and never once met anyone close to her age. The only people she knew, her only friends were Hojo-sama and her Papa who left when she was 6.

"I wanted to uhh, talk, Father." The young blond said as he approached the president's desk. The young lady smiled a little at him and closed her eyes remembering her own father. She had never even known her mother, but she had seen her father from time to time. He came to her room and talked to her, but never really stayed much longer than a few moments.

The scientist grasped the young experiment's arm and began leading her out the door. She turned back around watching the president and his son as they stared at her.

A few days had past since Experiment 02117 had met the president. Once again she was strapped down on a cold lab table as her only "friend" Hojo-sama took more blood samples from her.

"You need to eat more, you are getting sick." He said looking down at her.

She looked up at him. "Hojo-sama…that boy. Is he like me?" She said looking into his eyes.

"Who?" Hojo said looking at her confused.

"The boy…in the president's office. He called President Shinra…Father." She said closing her eyes.

Hojo took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, that boy was Rufus Shinra. He is the president's son. He isn't special like you are." He said un-strapping her. "Don't you worry about him though? He isn't important like you are…"

She climbed down off of the table and stretched a little. He took her arm and slowly began to walk out of the lab and down the hallway back towards his office. The young experiment wasn't treated like the others. She was special. Her home was a small room that at one time was a storage closet in the back of Dr. Hojo's office. He didn't want her exposed to the others, he didn't want her mind tainted with the truth behind the things they were doing with her blood. The young girl was very fragile and Hojo had been with her since the moment she was born. They turned the corner and got into the elevator together headed to the next floor. As they stepped onto the elevator they noticed someone else along with them. It was the young blond boy. He ignored the two of them there. Hojo pulled the girl close to him, not even glancing over at the boy.

"I am Rini-Chan!" She said holding her hand out to the boy. Hojo looked up quickly and grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry for that sir." He said shaking his head at the girl.

"You named her? That's just sick." The blond said turning away.

The elevator stopped and Hojo pulled the young girl away and off to her room. She sat down on her cot. "Was that bad?"

Hojo looked at her. "You are not allowed to speak to anyone here. And…your name is 02117."

She looked up at him. "But…"

He turned away and walked out the door. "Forget that I ever named you Rini."


	4. Chapter 4

Three Years Later:

The 18 year old experiment sat in her room all alone. She had not seen Dr. Hojo for a few days and had become extremely worried. She wondered if she had done something to upset him. For the past 18 years she had lived in this one room, only leaving to use the bathroom or to have tests run. She heard a strange noise at the door and stood up.

"Rini?" A deep voice rang out as the door opened and a tall figured stepped into the room.

She stepped backwards; in her entire life only three people had ever heard the name Rini being referred to her. She nodded. "Yes?"

The tall man came farther into the room and the light revealed his identity. Rini's face lit up as she ran to the person. "Papa!"

He stood firm as she wrapped her arms around him. "Get out of her, run…far away. I don't know how long you will be safe but I will come find you when it is time." He said pulling away from her and turning around.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She said as he walked away from her.

The tall man left the room dragging a long sword behind him. "Papa?" Rini called after him. He didn't respond. He only walked farther and soon was gone out of her site. She looked at the open door. She had never left the room by herself and was frightened by her father's words. He told her to leave. What was happening? She sat down on the edge of her cot thinking a moment. She had never been given a choice to leave. She was unsure of what to do or where to go. She just gazed at the open door as the hours past. Finally after a few hours she shook her head and stood up. It wouldn't hurt to look around. As she walked out of the office she noticed a few people running down the hallway past her. They seemed to be in a hurry for something. She climbed into the elevator and pressed a button. She wasn't sure where she was going.

Soon the doors opened revealing a seemingly empty hallway. She stepped out of the elevator and began walking down the long carpeted hall. As she turned a corner she saw someone sitting against the wall. A young man, dressed in a white suit with light blond hair sat on the floor in the hallway. His head was pressed against the wall and he was staring intently at the ceiling. As Rini came closer to him, she recognized him. He was the president's son. He turned quickly hearing Rini in the hallway with him.

"What are you doing out?" He said quickly getting to his feet.

"I….I…Papa…opened the door and told me to leave." She said looking up at him unsure of what to say.

Rufus took a deep breath and looked the girl over. She was very tiny and fragile looking wearing a pair of black pants and a tight white sleeveless top. Her hair was shoulder length and had a glittery ribbon hanging from a single braid. He shook his head. "You shouldn't be here…"

She looked up at him confused. The young boy looked as if he had been crying or something. She walked a little closer to him. "Is…everything ok?" She said looking at him with concern.

He looked into her eyes not really sure what to think about her. He had seen her from time to time, over the years. He knew who she was…and what she was. He sighed, he knew Hojo had never told her who her father was and why she was an experiment. She probably never even asked him why, she didn't seem the type to really wonder why she existed. He turned around and laid his head on the wall. "You need to leave here. Get as far away as you can." He turned looking at her. He began walking down the hall then turned to her. "Well, are you coming or are you just going to stand there like and idiot?"

Rini watched him then jumped a little when he yelled at her. "Uhh…yeah?" She said following him.

They walked down to the end of the hallway where a large metal door stood. Rufus reached in his pocket and pulled out a card. He quickly swiped the card through a tiny device beside the door and then opened the door. "Go…don't look back, just go before I change my mind."

Rini nodded to the boy and walked out of the door. "Goodbye Mr. Shinra…" She said quickly turning around looking at him.

"I said don't look back." He shook his head and slammed the door in her face.

Three Years after that:

After three years of wandering the world aimlessly Rini found the link to her past that she needed. She had made her way back to Midgar, where she was born and raised. Many things had happened over those past years…she had seen many news casts. She even watched the passing of her own father on television. It scared her to think that so many people hated him, he was evil. He had become a monster. She was always told she asked too many questions, but it didn't matter…she needed to know the truth. She looked at the city, now practically in ruins. All because of one man, her very own father. She knew the truth now, she knew what she was. But why Rufus Shinra let her go, she would never know. She remembered a news broadcast about his death as well. She found a small ally way and walked down it. Sitting down on the ground she put her head in her hands and cried. The first time in her life she ever felt truly alone. She never had anyone, never had any friends, nothing…so she thought. But now she knew that what she did have…she never would again.

21 years ago, there was a young Angel named Julia who had come to Midgar. She was a beautiful woman, not really an angel…but they called her that because of her intense beauty. She was alone and unhappy until she met a young scientist who she fell in love with. He was strange and cared more about his science projects than a woman. During this time there was a man named Sephiroth. He was created by the Shinra company through genetic tampering. Doctor Hojo decided he wanted to make a science project to last a life time, taking his young girlfriend and the DNA from the creation named Sephiroth he created a new life. Nine months later young Julia gave birth to a girl; Julia could not hold on though. Her body couldn't take the childbirth and she died that very afternoon. Doctor Hojo was left to take care of the young child himself. He named her Rini Jenova…she was indeed part of the massive Jenova project. He allowed Sephiroth to know about being the father of this child, hoping the young SOLDIER would have been able to help take care of her. Hojo was proved wrong; Sephiroth was much too busy to take care of a young girl. President Shinra spoke with the young man and told him he would house, and take care of the young girl as long as they were allowed to use her blood to help create new warriors. Sephiroth knew his daughter would be safe with Shinra. After all, the president did say he would treat Rini as if she was his own daughter. Sephiroth agreed to the deal and left, not seeing his daughter again for most of her life.

Things didn't go the way Sephiroth had planned; President Shinra went straight to Hojo and put him in charge of the young girl, never even meeting the young one until she was 14 years old. Hojo took charge of the girl, each and everyday she began to look more and more like her mother, Julia. Hojo had a hard time looking at her as just an experiment; there were times when he resented telling Sephiroth that she was his child. Hojo was more her father than anyone, he spent every free moment with the child. The years indeed past by quickly and Rini grew up and matured into a young beautiful girl.

Rini stood up looking around the ally where she had come into. She turned around looking back at the city and seeing two young men, one with bright red hair, the other bald, walk past her. She nodded a little to them then looked into the sky. Here she was, back home…with nothing…

_Now what?_


End file.
